


Rabbit Heart

by cebw12



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Family, Gen, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cebw12/pseuds/cebw12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Helena & MK and an AU where they're the twins instead of her and Sarah?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rabbit Heart

Mika knows. Of course she knows, it’s all there for the taking. The world of binary codes and personal documents is fruitful, and she plucks information the way Helena plucks flowers that grow through cracks on the sidewalk.

“We’re sisters, Helena. We’re- from the same mother. Womb.” She exhales. It’s a relief to say it.

“Our connection,” Helena steps toward her, and her whole physicality is light, floating. Mika can’t help but feel like she’s holding her down, “you feel it too?”

Mika nods, “It’s not spiritual, it’s-”

“No,” Helena is too close now, and she rests her forehead against Mika’s, slowly enough that she doesn’t startle her. Like she’s comforting an animal. “It is. You feel.”

Mika’s rabbit heart is thumping in her chest, but Helena is light and carries the weight of both of them.


End file.
